


The Fall

by Jack_is_typing



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: idk what other tags to add, oooo angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_typing/pseuds/Jack_is_typing
Summary: An angst story that takes place after POF and i honestly don't know what i'm doing but i'm rolling with itFirst time i'm posting anything on here and i've got this story posted on Wattpad tooSo yeaK that was all i hope you'll enjoy this!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning/TW: possible POF spoilers, a n g s t(of course), self deprecation,crying, Remus being Remus, swearing, mention of knives)

Roman sank down to his room. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He had gotten lost in his thoughts, De- Janus’ words running through his mind. 

‘Oh Roman if it weren’t for the mustache I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is.’ 

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping onto his pants creating wet spots on his legs. He didn’t know when he started crying but he did and kept crying for some time.

Was he really that bad?

Virgil and Remus were both in their respective rooms, oblivious to what had happened that day, while Patton and Janus were in the light side living room talking. 

They have been talking for hours and hours now and the two of them were actually having fun talking to each other, both of them surprised they were getting along, especially Janus.

Logan had gone back to work- that’s what he told Janus and Patton at least. He actually was sitting at his desk not getting a single thing done. He felt so useless. He didn't contribute much in the last video, no one took him seriously, no one listened to him… as if they ever did. He scoffed. What was the point of him being present? He didn’t contribute to anything anyways so why would he even show up? 

He sighed. That’s what he was going to do. He wasn’t going to do a single thing, he wasn’t going to plan anything, he wasn’t going to show up anywhere to see if it would make a difference. He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that. 

Remus was in his room dissecting a deer and sorting the parts into little buckets he was going to put on a shelf in his room. When he was done he decided to go visit Janus for two reasons. The first being he liked to do that, and the second being he is bored as all fuck. 

He sank down and popped up in Janus’ room with his eyes closed and a grin on his face. “Oooo Janussss!” He waited a few moments for a response or a hiss or just something but when he didn’t get one he opened his eyes and the grin fell from his face. “Janus?” 

Janus’ eyes widened when he felt someone in his room. Patton looked at him worried and stopped with his story. “Is everything alright Janus?” 

He blinked. “Yes everything is fine Patton. I’ll be right back, I have some things to take care of.” And at that he sank out leaving Patton slightly worried and very confused.

Janus popped up in his room and tapped Remus’ shoulder. “Yes?” 

Remus jumped just a little getting a bit startled by the sudden tap on his shoulder and turned around. “Jan-Jan, where were you?” he asked while tilting his head a little. Janus searched his mind trying to find a lie that Remus would believe.

“I got you a new knife” He summoned a knife with carvings in the blade and wooden handle.  
“Really?!” Remus’ eyes twinkled and he was bouncing on his heels like a kid would do when you tell them you are going to buy them a toy they’ve always wanted.

He nodded and smiled at him while holding out the knife for Remus to take. Once Remus saw the knife his eyes widened in excitement and he took the knife, immediately inspecting the carvings.

He shoved it in his pocket and hugged Janus. “Thanks Jan-Jan, it’s really pretty” 

“No problem Rem” he smiled sadly as he hugged him back. He knew he needed to tell Remus before he found out on his own, he was scared for his reaction.


	2. Lonely

Possible TW: Loneliness, Unsympathetic Janus, a n g s t 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days later

Four days passed and Logan has been doing exactly what he told himself he would do,staying in his room doing nothing but sleep, eat, drink, and other things to occupy his mind.

Four days alone. Even he couldn't go that long without getting the slightest bit lonely.

He was starting to miss going downstairs for a meal Patton would prepare for all of them with joy and love, missing sitting in the living room watching movies with the others or reading a book while they were doing their own thing, missing the questions he would get asked by everyone no matter how annoying and sometimes stupid they could get.

He sighed and had a sad look on his face before recollecting himself and the regular stoic expression returned. 'I have to do this'. That's what he had been repeating in his mind for the past four days.

He was sitting at his desk solving the 10th Rubiks cube of the day.

No one had come knocking at his door in the time he was gone. No one was asking where he was, why he hadn't been out of his room for four days, why he didn't do his work. Nothing.

They really didn't care about him..he expected it from the rest to not notice his absence, but Patton? He would've checked on him by now. Apparently he was wrong about him too..

He sighed, Logan's room was a total mess which matched Logan's state perfectly. Let's start with how Logan looked. His tie was thrown into a corner, his hair was messy and greasy, his glasses were skew and he had bags under his eyes that could compete with Virgil's.

Then his room. There were hundreds of puzzles scattered across the floor, his desk, his bed, basically everywhere. He didn't make his bed like he normally would, clothes were everywhere and it honestly kind of smelled in there.

He put down the Rubik's cube on his desk along with the other nine that were already there.

Meanwhile in the light side living room Patton was pacing around the room with Janus sitting on the couch trying to calm him down. "I bet Logan is fine Patton, probably working on something"

He shook his head and pulled up the hood from his cat onesie. "No, he hasn't been doing anything Roman told me."

'Shit, that can't be good.' "Someone should check on him"

"Could you maybe do it?" He asked looking Janus in the eyes.

He nodded and got up from the couch. "I'll be back in a moment" And at that he left the living room making his way to Logan's room.

"Logan?" He said while knocking on the door.

He snapped his head towards the door and raised an eyebrow. Was he going crazy already? He knew isolation could push people over the edge but so soon already wasn't logical. He walked to the door and opened, surprised by who he saw standing in front of him.

"Janus, what can I do for you?" You could hear a hint of his surprise in his voice when he said the lying side's name.

His eyes widened when he saw how disheveled Logan looked. "I came to check on you and I'm glad I did, you look terrible"

He corrected his glasses and cleared his throat before speaking. "I have been busy lately that's all."

"Lie"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Roman told me you weren't working at all, not to mention that I am Deceit. I know a lie when I hear it."

"I see.." Logan snapped his fingers and the mess in his room was gone.

"May I come in?"

"Very well" Logan stepped aside to let Janus in, closing the door behind him.

Janus summoned a chair and took a seat, Logan took the chair by his desk and sat down in front of him.

"Logan, why have you been in here for four days?"

"It was an experiment to see how vigilant the others are."

"Well you got me to worry for sure. I am not sure about the others, they didn't seem to notice or acknowledge your absence."

'As suspected.' "Ah, well I am doing just fine."

"Logan. You looked terrible until I came to your room, speaking of your room. It was a complete mess. If that happens with you you're clearly not fine."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose you're right."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"You seem like the only one who has apparently noticed my absence so i suppose so..." he sighed again.

"I noticed that no one actually listens to me and when they do and I give them the information they need I just get ignored again."

"For example in the last video, I gave the information they needed and when they received it and decided they heard enough they ignored me. These past few days i've tested to see if my theory was correct and it seems to be. No one has asked about me and you are the first one to have noticed my absence."

"Logan..i'm so sorry. Do know that I do care about you. Don't forget it, okay?"

He nodded slightly. "Janus?"

"Yes?"

"Could i maybe get a hug?" Stupid question. Why would he?

"Of course" He opened his arms for Logan and the logical side didn't waste any time, hugging Janus immediately.

He felt Janus' extra arms wrap around him and hug him as he relaxed into the touch. When was the last time he had been hugged? He had no clue, he even questioned if he ever got hugged..the answer to that most likely was a no.

After a few moments he slowly pulled away looking down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. "Thank you.."

"No problem Logan, you can always come to me. You can trust me." He gave Logan a small smile before standing back up and walking out of the room.

10 minutes later in the dark side living room

"So...does he trust you?" A mysterious side asked.

"He does, onto phase two of the plan now." Janus answered with a grin.

"Indeed" The side finished his puzzle and put it down on the table.

What were they planning? And who was this unknown side? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooo here we go! We're gonna get some action here! 

I hope you enjoyed/are enjoying this book till now cause i am having fun with writing this :D

Ya'll can figure out who the mysterious side is i'll give you all something to theorize about

Comment what you think it is i'm curious :))

Alrighty that's all for now

See ya'll in the next one! 

\- Jack


End file.
